The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for facilitating a currency exchange transaction.
An international traveler, such as a tourist, a businessman, etc., may arrive in a foreign country and obtain local currency with which to conduct purchasing transactions, such as buying food, traveling, paying for hotel accommodations, etc. After completing their business and/or pleasure activities, the international traveler may arrive at the airport, railway station, and/or seaport and wish to exchange the local currency remaining from their visit, particularly coins.
Unfortunately, the international traveler's options to exchange the local currency into his or her native currency are limited. Indeed, long lines and inconvenient locations associated with manual currency exchange booths are commonplace. Further, the international traveler is often prohibited from exchanging coins. Still further, the traveler is limited in the type of currency he or she receives, i.e., cash.
Accordingly, there are needs in the art for new methods and apparatus for facilitating currency exchanges that are more convenient, permit the exchange of coins, and/or permit the traveler to select the type of currency he or she receives.